Long Lost Love
by mystique-danni
Summary: Ghost, Pirates, Ring. Piper's son and his girlfriend are in for it this Halloween. Please R/R (couple of scenes with charmed ones, but mostly of Lex and Danni)


Long Lost Love  
  
Ghost, cat, witch, hula girl, president. So many choices, but which one to chose? It was that time of year again, Halloween. This year I'm not working at Sea World in their little "Terrors of the Deep" show. Me, I have this time off for once. Lex's family is going to be in town to see him, Rachel, and Melanie perform. They are doing some of the shows at Sea World. Rach and Mel are acting as wenches, also known as female pirates, and Lex is going to be a walking Zombie. He asked me why I wasn't going to perform, and I told him that I wanted to see what it were like to be a visitor and not the performer. And so that is what I a doing.  
  
Every weekend, my family and friends perform. That means every weekend, I either hang out by myself, or I go tease them. Luckily, this weekend is Halloween. That is my most favorite holiday of all. Not because of the fact that you can pig out on candy, but because of what the holiday really means. You see, ever since I've found out that Lex and his family were witches, and that his mom and aunts were known as the Charmed Ones. I've been researching on witches. And Halloween for them is known as All Hallows Eve, the time where the veil between life and death is the thinnest and the dead is known to come back and visit the living.  
  
That's pretty much what the "Terrors of the Deep" is about. It is about a town that disappeared years ago in the San Diego bay and so the people of that town come back every Halloween to see how life has change and to creep us out. It's pretty fun, especially when you can't tell who's who in which costume. But I know, somewhat, of who's going to dress up as what. It's easy. The troop Fusion Force is dressing up as village people, no not the ones who do YMCA, but the dead village people from the town. My dad, or is it Uncle Tony, who is going to be the dead mayor. Aunt Celine is going to be in disguised as a dead school teacher who killed her students because they wouldn't behave. Reason being, is so that no one would recognize her as Celine Dion. My cousin Kat and her sisters are going to be dead village people also, but be hanging out at the other end of the park.  
  
Besides the dead village, there is going to be two haunted houses. One is called Terror Tanic, which is about the ghosts who haunt the Titanic. And the other is about the ship that was lost at sea when the town disappeared. The pirates who haunt that ship come and try to kidnap the mayor so that they could run the town. It's pretty fun, especially when last year, one of the actors, who played Zachary, was flirting during the performance and the other actors just played off of that. It later became part of the act. And well, one time I happen to be the one Zachary flirted with and he kept on looking at me during the whole show. I was so embarrassed because the audience could tell who he was flirting with because they stared at me when I tried to hide. Jeremy still picks on me about that.  
  
Thank god that.wait a minute. I just realized something. This year Lex isn't playing a zombie. No, Jenae just informed me that he is going to be one of the pirates. But not just any pirate. NO! They are making him Zachary! Great, not good at all. Hopefully they cut out the flirting part. Let me go check the script.  
  
Ok, it says that the pirates kidnap the mayor and his wife, tie them both up, and take over the show while Zachary is found flirting with an audience member. Just great. I hope they don't expect me to be around during that part. But then I have to because I can't stand it to see him flirt with someone else. Well, it looks like I have to be The One again.  
  
Well, I better start shopping for a costume before it's too late.  
  
I closed my journal and climbed off the bed towards the door. We were, yet again, in another hotel. We don't have a house because we travel so much and don't stay in one place too long to own one. As I made my way out the door, and down the hall, my sister Amanda spotted.  
  
"Where are you off to, Danni?" "Just off shopping for a costume." "A costume? You wouldn't be able to find one anywhere. Didn't you hear the news? All stores are sold out." "What?" "Yep. Guess you are too late. But maybe I can help you out." "How?" "Well, I've been through the prop closet with the costumes we are wearing for Sea World and maybe I can make you something out of what's not being used. But it would be easier if you just perform." "No. I am not going to perform this year." "But Danielle." "No. I've already talk to mom and she said that I didn't have to if I didn't want to." "Ok, ok. Don't have a cow. Now about the costume, what do you want to be?" "I don't know," I told her with my head hanging low. "Ok, how about this. Meet me tomorrow, before lunch, at Sea World and I'll help you out." "Ok."  
  
Then Amanda walked away and I headed back towards my room. When I got there, Jenae was watching TV.  
  
"Back already? Did you find a costume?" she asked turning off the TV. "Nah, didn't go. Amanda said that she would help out using what we have left in the prop stuff." "She'll create something good, I know it."  
  
The next day, I arrived early to Sea World because I was going to meet up with Lexi before I meet up with Amanda.  
  
I found Lexi over by the dolphin tank. He was playing with one of the babies that were born during the summer. Before I went to talk to him, I watched what he was doing. He was in his wet suit, in the cold water. He would swim a few feet, and the baby would follow. It was cute. Normally you wouldn't be allowed to do what he was doing, but since Sea World wasn't open to the public yet, and the fact that we knew the majority of the trainers, that they allowed us to interact with the animals.  
  
"Hey Lex," I yelled from the spot I was at.  
  
He swam over to the edge of the pool, and hung on to the side of the rocks.  
  
"Danni, hey, what took you so long?" "Well, for one, you didn't tell me where to meet you. And two, my car wouldn't start. So I had to take the bus." "Why didn't you call me?" "Because you were gone when I called." "Oh." "Don't worry. You can see that I've made it here alright." "Yeah."  
  
Lexi climbed out of the pool and went to change out of his wet suit. Once done, he came back over to me and we talked some more.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it's been months since I've last saw you," he said hugging me. "Lex, you've only been gone for a month." "It seems longer to me."  
  
We hang out a bit until it was time for me to go find Amanda. I found her in the costume area of the dressing room. She was going through a box of some costumes. Some look familiar, the ones we wore over the summer, and the others looked like they were just bought.  
  
"Ok Amanda, I'm here. What do you got for me?" "Well, so far nothing. But I'm pretty sure that we will find something perfect for you."  
  
I got down on the floor near her and pulled one of the boxes towards me.  
  
"Did you look in this box yet?" "Yeah, but you could go through it again."  
  
And so I did. I recognize half of what was in the box. I pulled out pants, wigs, tights, skirts, make up, and other stuff. I was just about to give up on the box when I found a wrap bag. I pulled it out.  
  
"Did you check this bag yet?" "What bag?" she asked with her head in the box. "This one," I said when she looked at me. "No, I didn't see that. Must have passed it up. What's in it?"  
  
And so, together we open the bag. It wasn't hard to open. We just had to cut off the rope that was tied around it. Once we got the bag open. I pulled out what was inside. It was an old dress that was in perfect condition. It was light blue with lace.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful." "It sure is. Looks like we found you a costume, sis." "Yep," I said smiling. "We sure did."  
  
And so I finally had a costume for Halloween. But what I didn't know was that the dress was magical and that it was going to cause something to stir up on Halloween.  
  
The week went by and it soon became Halloween. Everyone was putting on their makeup and costumes for the shows. I help out whenever I can, and when everyone was ready, we all headed out into the park.  
  
The place was crowed, as usual, but the difference was that people were in costume. Some were easy costumes made from home supplies while others look to be bought from the stores. It was easy to tell who the workers were and who were the spectators by the styles of the clothes, and how everyone's makeup was done. I had on the dress that Amanda and I found. I tied my hair up into a bun so that it looked like I was a girl from the past, which the costume is supposed to be about. And I wasn't alone either. Taylor and Sophie were with me. Since they are too young to perform, they were to stay with me for the day. I was ok with it, since I had nothing better to do.  
  
The girls and I were walking towards Pirates 4D, when we head some commotion coming from behind the building. Due to curiosity, we followed the noise to the back of the building. But what we saw would change the way we thought of Halloween. Tons of people, in costume kinda like mine, were filing down the walkway. It was strange because they didn't look like your ordinary people. But then, it's Halloween and it must be a family, or some new workers that were dressed up.  
  
Taylor, Sophie, and I moved out of the way to let the people walked pass. For some reason, I got a eerie feeling when they passed, but then one of the people walked over to us. He was a male, taller than me, with dark hair, and eyes as blue as the sea.  
  
"Pardon me miss, but you wouldn't know what year it was, would you?" he asked. "It's 2002," I replied thinking he was in character. "Thank you."  
  
He then pulled my hand up for a kiss and then walked away. I thought that it was strange. But then, it's Halloween.  
  
But what I didn't notice was that Taylor and Sophie were talking to someone else while I was talking to the man. And that they were given something to protect.  
  
"Danni, here," Taylor said handing me the ring. "Where did you get this?" "The guy said for you to protect this for him because someone is out to get this ring. He says it's very magical and that if the Sorcerer gets the ring, it would be the end for his village."  
  
I laughed. Sometimes Taylor had a wild imagination, and I could tell that this was something she would make up. She was the kind of girl who would believe anything you told her, including fairy tales.  
  
"Ok, I will protect it," I told her playing along.  
  
The ring was gold with pink and had these symbols that I could barely make out. In the sun, it sparkles. It was a pretty ring and look to cost lots. Tay and Sophie must have found it on the floor, or in a prop box. I put it on my finger. It fit perfectly on my ring finger, so that was were I left it.  
  
We were starting to walk again, when these three men on horse came over to us,  
  
"Have either of you seen this man?" one asked showing a wanted poster of the guy I was just talking to awhile ago. "Yeah. He went that way," I said pointing the way the guy went.  
  
So the men on the horses road off in that direction. After they left, I felt Taylor's hand on mine. So I looked at her.  
  
"What?" I asked. "You shouldn't have told them where he went." "And why shouldn't I?" "Because they will capture him and he'll be killed because we have the ring." "Ok Taylor. That's enough of your stories. No one's going to get killed. And this isn't a magical ring. It's just a ring that was probably lost. Why don't we just go find mom?" "Ok. At least she'll believe me."  
  
And so we walked from Pirates and over to Pet's Rule where the trailers were set out yet again. This time, instead of the usual lack of people in the dressing area, the place was packed. I guess they got more actors this year. But the strangest part was that the people we saw back at Pirates weren't there. Taylor dragged me towards the corner where mom was applying the last minute touches onto Aunt Celine's face.  
  
"Mom, we need to talk," Taylor said. "We'll talk when I am done with your aunt's makeup." "But I want to talk to you now!" "Taylor!" I yelled, but she wouldn't listen. "Mom,"  
  
Aunt Celine looked at us and then at my mom.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll finish the makeup. Whatever Tay has to say, it sounds important." "You sure?" "Yep."  
  
So Aunt Celine went to finishing applying her makeup and mom crouch down to Taylor's height.  
  
"What is it Taylor." "One of the villagers from Saint Amiss gave me a ring to give to Danielle so that she could protect it because and evil sorcerer is trying to get it so that he could have total control of the town. The ring is magical and if he gets it, it'll be the end of all good." "Honey, how much candy have you had?" "None."  
  
She looked up at me and I just shook my head.  
  
"And where is the ring right now?" "Danielle has it."  
  
My mom, again, looks at me and I took the ring off and gave it to her. She looked at it closely and then handed it back to me.  
  
"And the men on horses would have gotten it if they would have seen it on her hand. But they didn't. Instead, blabber mouth told them where he went," Taylor finished. "Ok honey. Why don't you go find your father while I talk to you sister." "Is she gonna be in trouble?" "Well see." "Ok."  
  
And so Taylor ran off to find our dad. I looked at my mom and she started to laugh. Now, what could she be laughing about?  
  
"Taylor has such a wild imagination," she said. "I know. All we did is run into a bunch of these actors and she and Sophie must found this ring on the floor." "Danni, sweetie, can you do me a favor?" "What?" "Just playing along with her on this. Then when we get home, we get this all settled. She is only six, you know." "Ok mom. I'll play it out." "Play what out?" asked a certain, familiar voice.  
  
I turned to see Lexi and his family standing behind us. They were all in costumes. Lexi and his sisters were in their costumes. Melinda was dressed as a cat. Their dad and Piper were wearing royalty clothing. Their Aunt Phoebe and Cole were in dressed as Romans. Paige was dressed as a super model and the rest of the kids were dressed as witches. Go figure.  
  
"Mom, why don't you tell them? I have to go do something," I said leaving the scene.  
  
Lexi must have sneak away too because he came after me while I was chilling out at the penguin encounter. He walked up from behind and hugged me. I turned around in his arms and looked up at him before resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter?" "It's a long story." "I have time." "Ok, it started out with the girls and I."  
  
And I told him about the noise and the people in costume. About the ring, and what Taylor made up about the guy who gave them the ring. Then I told about the men on horses looking for the guy I was talking to. He listened to every word I said.  
  
"Wow," Lexi said in the end. "Wow? Is that all you can after I told you how crazy my sister is?" "Yeah. No, I mean I said wow because I've just figured out something." "What?" "I can't believe that it's true." "What? What's true?" "About the lost village of Saint Amiss." "Ok, you lost me there." "Danielle, remember the legend of the lost city of Saint Amiss? The one that disappeared years ago before Mission Bay became Mission Bay?" "Sort of. Mind refreshing my memory?" "Well, some three hundred years ago there was a village called Saint Amiss. It was a small village that some people from the English colonies discovered when they first came to America. But the difference of this village from any other was that it was full of people who were magical. They believed in the Old Ways, like the King Author times with Merlin and all. In this village there was this one lady who possessed the most powerful magic ever. Everyone looked up to her. One day she fell in love with this pirate named Zachary. Everyone tried telling her that it would be disastrous if she would be with him, but she didn't listen to any of them. And so, to prove the village wrong, she married him and he stayed to live with her. Then one day, a band of pirates came looking for Zachary. The head of them was a famous Sorcerer name Turock. He heard that Zachary fell in love with this girl who was very powerful and he wanted her for himself. So he set out to find Zachary and this girl. The villagers told the girl that pirates were after her for her magic, so she cast all her power into a golden ring. She then gave it to Zachary and told him to hide it from the Sorcerer. Zachary told her that he'll protect her, but she told him to just leave. That she'll come for him after the pirates left. So Zachary fled for the hills. The Sorcerer captured the girl, one day, and told her to give him the power. She said that she didn't have any, that she banished them into the ring. So he told her that he'll destroy the city if she didn't give him the ring. She told him no. So the Sorcerer cast a spell on the city and made it disappear and said to all that whom ever finds this ring will be given all the power in the world. And to this day, the villagers travel here looking for the ring. The same ring that you are wearing right now." "Are you trying to pull my leg or something? This can't be true. Why would they still want the ring? It's been years since this happen." "Because with this ring, they'll hold the greatest power ever. And if they give it to the sorcerer, he'll become powerful. My parent's wouldn't be able to match what power he'll have. He'll be able to kill the Charmed Ones and rule the world." "Then we shall not let him have this ring. What are we going to do with it, then?" "That I don't know. But what I do realize is that the one who gave the ring to Taylor, to give to you, must have been Zachary himself." "You mean that Zachary is around here?" "Yep. And I believe the reason he wanted you to have the ring is because you are the descendent from the girl." "But how could that be? I was born in.wait. I was born here in San Diego. That must explain why I am the descendant. She must have stayed in San Diego, after she left. But then, who was the father of the child she had?" "Give you a wild guess." "Zachary." "So, you are telling me that I am the descendent of a very powerful witch who died many years ago and my great, great, great, great, great whatever great grandfather is here still trying to protect the ring, which is in my custody?" "That's it." "Ok then. That explains a lot. So what shall we do now?" "I think we should find Zachary and figure out what he wants you to do with this ring." "And where are we supposed to find him?" "Just follow me."  
  
And so Lexi and I ran off looking for this Zachary. It was hours later, and still we couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
"I wish we would of known what he looked like, then we would be able to find him," I said sitting down on a bench. Lexi sat down next to me, "You're right. But then this is Zachary. He's in hiding. That's why we can't find him." "Pissed," came a voice from behind us.  
  
Lex and I turned around and saw a male looking at us. He waved to us and indicated for us to come over to him. So we looked to make sure no one would see us, and climbed into the bushes.  
  
"I am Zachary." "You're my great ancestor?" "Yes. And to tell the truth, you look exactly like Abigail the day I met her." "Abigail? Her name was Abigail?" "Yes." "Ok, back to what we were to do. Zachary, why did you give Danielle the ring?" Lex asked. "Because I have no way of protecting it. I've almost been caught three times this past week. I don't think I can keep dodging the pirates anymore. That's why I gave it to your sister to give to you. I know that you could keep it protected better than I could." "So my sister wasn't lying about you giving her the ring?" I asked. "No. She may be very creative, but she'll never lie to you." "Is there anyway we can help? Like getting rid of the pirates for you?" Lex asked. "Yeah, that could help. But we'll need someone as powerful as Abigail was." "How about my parents? They are the Charmed Ones, after all." "The Charmed Ones wouldn't be enough. No, we'll still need more power."  
  
I played with the ring as they were talking. But then, while looking at the ring, I remember the writing on it.  
  
"Zachary, what does this say?" I asked, showing him the ring. "Bach edu te latchra. It means 'one soul of power'." "Bach edu te latchra," I repeated.  
  
Then it happened. The ring started to glow. We watched as the words disappeared and a light came out of the ring. The light swirled around me and then slowly began to dim. I felt like I was on fire. The next thing I know, I was on the floor with Zachary and Lex above me.  
  
"What just happened?" I asked as they helped me up. "You released the power," Zachary replied. "I did? Where did it get released to?" "Into you." "Are you telling me that I have the power now?" "Yes, the same power that Abigail had." "Then she can help you out," Lex said. "Wait. I may have the power, but I sure in hell don't know how to use it. And I am not going to risk my life because of it," I said.  
  
Then I turned and ran out of the bushes.  
  
"Danielle, please wait," Lex called out, but Zachary held her back. "Leave her be. She needs time to get all this settled in." "But what if it becomes too late? What if she is captured or you are? What are we to do then?" "Only time will tell, Lex, only time will tell."  
  
I continued to run down the walkways, passed the front stage and the dolphin stadium. I kept on running, never stopping or turning around. I ran passed the Pet's Place and towards the horse stalls. That was where I turned the corner and headed into the stall building. I stopped sharply at Serena's stall and sat down, catching my breath. She walked over to me and rubbed her head at the bar above my head. I turned, stood up, and reach in the pet her. She was just a baby. Serena was born 1 year ago and she was still getting used to people. But for some reason she was playful with me. Mike, the horse trainer, said that he'll pay me to teach Serena because she wouldn't go near anyone but me. I told him that I would see about it, but that would have to wait. Serena whined and tried to open the stall door. Knowing that she wanted to play, I went over to the door and opened it. She walked out and stayed near me while I went to get her harness, a saddle, a pad so that I could ride her. I've ridden her before and Mike said that I was allowed to ride her anytime, just as long as I get her back in time for feedings. So I strapped Serena up, and rode her out of the stalls. It was a little hard to ride her in a dress, but I was still able to do it.  
  
While I rode her through that park, even with people walking about, I heard noises coming for the south end of the park. So I rode Serena towards the noises. I ended at the picnic area. But it wasn't like how it always was. Pirates had a crowd full of people surround. And in the crowed was Lex and Zachary. Three of them grabbed Zachary and Lex and told everyone to get out or they'll die. That was when everyone ran my direction. I held onto Serena to keep her still. Once it was safe, I rode her in. Some of the village people were still in the area. They were captured by the other pirates. That was when I realized who the head pirate, that was giving orders, was. It was Turock. The sorcerer who was looking for the ring.  
  
"Zachary, good of you to drop in. Haven't seen you in, oh, 3 hundred years. What have you been up to?" Zachary didn't answer. "And who is this lad with you?" Turock asked walking over to Lexi who was now tied up. "What's your name, boy?"  
  
Lex didn't reply. Because of that, Turock slap him across his face. I got really angry. No one slaps my friends.  
  
"Maybe you will talk when I kill your friends," he then said. "Bring out the prisoners."  
  
Two pirates went towards the far corner, that I couldn't see from, and they came back with two kids. It was Sophie and Taylor.  
  
"Don't hurt them," Lexi said. "Then you'll answer my questions. Who are you and what did you do with my ring?" "The names Lexi and I don't even know what you are talking about." "Liar. Bring them here."  
  
The pirates brought over Sophie and Taylor. Both girls were scared, and crying but you couldn't hear it because they were gagged and tied up.  
  
"You tell me where the ring is or," Turock pulled his sword out, "I will chop their heads off." "Don't you dare!" I yelled riding in on Serena. "And who the hell are you?" "You're worst nightmare."  
  
But Turock just laughed. He then stopped Serena, which made me fly over her and land onto the floor. I got up, but two pirates grabbed my arms and I couldn't get away.  
  
"My, my. Such a pretty young thing. But you are no match for me." "You wanna bet," I said. Then I closed my eyes and called out to Lexi's dad. He appeared with Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Paige. "What on Earth. Who are you?" "The Charmed Ones." "Ah, the Charmed Ones. You are no match for me."  
  
Piper tries to freeze him, but Turock laughs.  
  
"You powers don't work on me, witch." He then waves a hand and sends them flying across the grass. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do. That was when I heard a voice.  
  
"Use the power." "What? How?" "Looking inside yourself and you know how." "What? Who are you?"  
  
Then I saw her. A ghostly figure approached me. She looked exactly like me, except that her dress and hair was different. I couldn't believe it. I was looking eye to eye at my ancestor Abigail.  
  
"Abigail." "Danielle. I know you can do this. That's why the ring chose you. You must save the village, and my dear Zachary." "But how." "Just."  
  
But then she faded away and I knew exactly what I needed to do.  
  
I looked to the pirates that had Taylor and Sophie and the released the girls. Taylor and Sophie ran over to me. When Turock saw what I did, he sent a fireball towards us, but instead of hitting us, I made it hit a pirate. Then made my own fireball and through it at Turock. While he dodges it, I told the girls to get on Serena and go get help. As they ran to the horse, pirates tried to catch them. But the only things that they did catch were the fireballs that I sent at them.  
  
I looked to Lexi's parents and saw that Piper was hurt badly. Leo tried to heal her, but it wasn't going quick enough. Paige helped out also, but with just the two of them, it didn't help much. Cole and Phoebe were fighting the pirates off and keeping them away from Piper, Leo, and Paige.  
  
What I didn't know was that while I was watching the others, was that Turock came up behind me and grabbed my arms. He pinned them behind my back so hard that I could feel the pain shooting up them.  
  
"Think you defeat me, little one?" he laughed  
  
But then I started to laugh. And it wasn't my voice that was coming out my mouth, it was Abigail's.  
  
"Turock you old fool. Think you'll actually win? I don't think so."  
  
My body started to heat up and I could smell burning flesh. I turned around and Turock let go of me. His hands were on fire and he was screaming. The other pirates stop fighting and went to their master. Even the ones that had Zachary and Lexi ran to Turock. But each pirate blew up. I looked towards Leo and saw that it was Piper. She was up, angry, and blowing every pirate in sight. But the next thing happened made me wish that is didn't happen.  
  
There was a loud cry, and I turned to see Zachary on the floor with a sword in his chest. Turock had gotten him when I wasn't paying attention.  
  
"No!" I cried as I ran at Turock with all the force that I had, including Abigail's. I knocked him over and we tossed and turned over one another until last he had me pinned to the ground.  
  
"Sorry that it didn't work out, Abigail," he said as his eyes changed color. But then they closed and he fell on top of me. I saw Lex and he had the sword and had stabbed Turock. Lex and his dad pulled him off of me and then the body vanished into the air. But I didn't care. I got up and ran over to Zachary, who was dying.  
  
"My love, don't leave me." "I won't leave you, but I will join you."  
  
And so Zachary closed his eyes and his body vanishes. Then he reappears as a ghost. He holds out his hand and Abigail leaves my body and walks over to him.  
  
"It's been far too long," she replied. "It sure has been. But the village is saved, the souls are free. And I am here with you thanks to Danielle and her friends.  
  
But then I don't remember what happened after that because I pass out. I awoke, though, in Lexi's arms. He was carrying me somewhere. I tried to talk, but he told me to hush. That I needed some sleep. And that was what I did.  
  
The next time I awoke, I was back in my trailer. I sat up to see if Lex was here, but he wasn't. I got up and walked out. It was nightfall and I could hear Halloween music being played. Good, it was still Halloween and I haven't missed out yet.  
  
I walked through the park, passing by actors in costumes. It looked like nothing happened here. Was it a dream? But I looked at my hand and I saw the ring and I remembered what happened. I remembered about Turock, and how Lexi killed him, and how Abigail got her Zachary back. But then, wait a minute. Could it have been a dream? My mom did tell me to play along and Sophie and Taylor did make up the story after all. And the people we ran into were just people in costume, right? I guess I need a word with Lexi.  
  
And so I soon made it to the front stage to see that it was at the part where the pirates kidnap the mayor and his wife. And what did you know, my dad was the mayor and Piper was the wife? What the? I wonder what Leo thinks of this. I laughed at that thought. I walked through the crowed and near the front stage. That was when I notice that the story was different. I saw Lex scan the audience, like a good Zachary, and his eyes landed on me. He smiled at me and I waved to him. He told me to come over, and so I did.  
  
"We are going to talk over your town and." the head Pirate started, but then heard what Lex was saying. "You know, maybe after the show we could go and." Lex was saying. "Zachary! Stop flirting with Abigail and get over here," he yelled and I looked wide eye at him.  
  
Lex just smiled and ran over to where the guy was and they continued the show. But every now and then he'll look over at me and either wave, smile, or blink. It was cute, after awhile. Then the ending came and Fusion Force and everyone else dance to the Zombie Celebration song and the show ended. While all the people were leaving, I walked over to Lex.  
  
"What just happen?" "What do you mean?" "The guy called me Abigail. Why?" "Because it's in the script." "No it isn't." "Yes. I read it myself." "But, how?" "I don't know. Everything seemed to have change after we saved the village." "So it was true? About the ring and Turock?" "Yes. It happened. But don't go mentioning it to anyone. The only ones who remember what happened are my family and you. Dad erased everyone's memory, including your sister and cousins." "Oh, that explains it all." "Hey, why don't I us some cotton candy. That sound good to you?" "Yeah." So Lexi got in the line and I went to sit on a bench. It was starting to get cold, so I put my hands in my pocket. That was when I felt a piece of paper in my pocket. I pulled it out and unfold it. Then I read it.  
  
Dearest Danielle,  
  
Thank you for all the help you gave to me and Zachary on defeating Turock and saving the village. You are a sweet girl and you remind me so much of myself at your age. Remember this, keep Lex. He's a great guy. Don't lose him like I did Zachary the week I died. You are a lucky gal. Oh, and about I think you are wondering about that power. You still have it, but not as powerful as it was when you had it at first. In the years you will be stronger, but you'll have the help of Lexi and his family. Good luck and remember, if you need someone to talk to, just call my name.  
  
Love forever, Abigail H. Werneke  
  
"Ready to go?" Lex asked walking over with cotton candy. "Yeah," I replied putting the note back in my pocket. "What are you so happy about?" "Oh nothing."  
  
And so we walked, hand in hand, through the park not knowing that Abigail and Zachary were watching us with smiling faces.  
  
The End 


End file.
